1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter device and an air conditioner.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inverter device is incorporated in various conventional electric apparatuses (for example, air conditioners). If the turn-on speed of the switching elements included in the inverter device can be changed, it is possible to optimize a trade-off between generated noise and a switching loss according to the magnitude of a load current.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-199700 discloses a technique of switching the switching speed by switching resistors to be connected to the gate terminals of the switching elements.
However, according to the conventional technique described above, it is required to switch connection to the gate circuits by using switches. For this reason, it is necessary to switch between the circuits while an inverter operation is temporarily stopped or in a very short time during which each switching element is turned off. As a result, there is a problem that it is difficult to realize such switching.